1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to controlling the flow of a fluid. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and system for controlling the flow of a high pressure fluid. Still more particularly, this disclosure relates to a control valve and that allows a high pressure fluid to flow only in one direction.
2. Background Information
Control valves are used within industrial processes to govern the flow of fluid between a source and a destination (e.g. pipe, tubing, or vessel). Certain control valves are designed so that particular process conditions cause the valve to close, prohibiting fluid flow from the source and a destination, while other process conditions cause the valve to open. A common control valve includes a body, a piston, a seal between the body and piston, and biasing spring to engage the body, piston, and seal, i.e. to exert a closing-force on the piston. These control valves are actuated by the spring and by the varying fluid pressures in the source and destination. Limitations in machining tolerances of the various surfaces of the valve can adversely influence its performance. In some circumstances, a valve having loose machining tolerances opens when it should be closed, causing undesired backflow into the source line. Such an undesirable backflow condition may occur to a valve having poor machining tolerances when, for example, the destination line pressure fluctuates and becomes greater than the source line pressure and exerts a force on the valve piston that is greater than the spring's closing-force. A method or valve design that is more robust, less susceptible to machining tolerances, variations, and pressure fluctuations, would be advantageous in industrial applications.